kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuh 58
Numbuh 58 is a female KND prisoner transport pilot that piloted Prison Transport Delta and was tasked with of bringing Numbuh 206 to the Moonbase to be decommissioned, along with Numbuh 59. When Numbuh 206 escaped, Numbuh 86 blamed Numbuh 59 because he was male. Numbuh 58 and Numbuh 59 appeared in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N.. Numbuh 58 was voiced by Tara Strong. KND: Universe In the 'KND: Universe', Numbuh 58's real name is Gwen Tucker. Numbuh 58 was originally a member of the second generation of Sector Q operatives in Quahog, Rhode Island. Gwen originally dated Sector Q leader Numbuh 2030, but broke up with him after his reluctance to join the Decommissioning Squad once the entire sector was offered. In KND: Civil War, Gwen and the rest of the Decommissioning Squad side with Numbuh 86, NKO, against Numbuh 60 when the Kids Next Door is split in two during one of their arguements. After recieving a call to Numbuh 86 from Numbuh 2030 on behalf of Numbuh 362 in regards to the NKO taking control of KND satellites. Gwen instantly figured that Numbuh 2030 would try something and opted to take the Moon Base for Fanny. After the destruction of NKO controlled satellites, Gwen, along with the other members of the Decommissioning Squad demanded to investigate Numbuh 2030, sure of his involvement despite the satellites being destroyed by Teenagers. Fanny eventually allowed them to proceed. Having knowledge of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T., Gwen and company entered their old base, against the current opertives' wishes in hopes of finding Numbuh 2030's personal 2x4 device. Later, Gwen and the rest of her team assaulted Mario Ramsey, a handicapped teen who was a Sixth Age KND operative and an informant of Numbuh 2030. They interrogated him and learned of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s location. Gwen and the rest of her team arrived on the Moon Base to bring Numbuh 2030 in on grounds of him being a traitor. Numbuh 2030's team, the Prospectors, intervened only for Gwen and the rest of the Decommissioning Squad to easily beat the team they labled 'freaks'. Before Gwen could confront Numbuh 2030, a team called the Delightful Children 2.0 hired by Father assaulted the Moon Base, forcing both NKO operatives and the Prospectors to work together. After the Delightful Children 2.0 began to weaken, Numbuh 99 announced that Gwen and the others wereto engage the Prospectors as well. Once she spotted Numbuh 2030 entering the room with the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E, Gwen charged at him and kicked him in the crotch. She stole the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. only to be knocked back by the leader of the Delightful Children 2.0. Gwen, along with the rest of her team, would later rejoin the KND after the end of the Civil War. In KND: Legion's Shadow, Gwen along with Numbuh 99 took up spying on Nolan and his new girlfriend, Kayla Valera. During one of Nolan's visits to Numbuh 414's grave, Gwen and Numbuh 99 overheard Kayla's involvement with Benedict Uno. Using this knowledge, Gwen and Numbuh 99 originally aimed to get Nolan decommissioned, only to wind up serving as the last line of defense when the Delightful Children returned to the Moon Base for the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., after sending the Moon Base into lockdown. Gwen and her team fended off the Delightful Children 2.0, until Nolan's late arrival. After the Delightful Children 2.0's defeat, Gwen moved to attack Kayla, only to be pulled aside by Nolan and told that it was over. Gwen reappeared in 'KND: Plummet', taking place nerely a year after Legion's Shadow. Gwen and her team rushed to take Nolan in for decommissioning a day before his birthday as he visited where Numbuh 414 was murdered. Numbuh 99 shot Nolan and then Gwen and her team dragged him away. Later, Gwen skipped out on her decommissioning date along with the rest of her team. Gwen returns in 'KND: Passive Tendencies', set three years after 'KND: Plummet', now the leader of the entire teen cell in Quahog, Rhode Island. Gwen was also revealed to be the one responsible for creating Affright after bullying him for years. Gameverse In Gamewizard’s universe, shared with Depthcharge2030, Gwen shares the same history with Nolan and Sector Q, having used to date Nolan, then breaking up with him after he chose the Prospectors over them. In the “Intent” series, Gwen and Doug captured Nolan during the Irken’s Invasion of Earth, shortly after he was tricked into lowering Moonbase defenses. After a short talk, Gwen and Doug decided to release Nolan, and he fled back to Earth where he was soon recruited by Brain. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, Gwen and Doug were on a little sea journey aboard a KND ship, until their ship was ambushed and destroyed by the Kraken. Gwen laters weeps as Doug is seemingly killed by Davy Jones, who later turns out to be trapped in Jones' Locker. During Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Gwen, Doug, and a fleet of operatives planned an attack against the Brotherhood of Evil. The villains came out victorious, and Gwen & Doug were captured by Team Brotherhood. Gwen admitted to Nolan that they let him go because they wanted him to have another chance, and they wanted him to come back. However, Nolan continued on his path to evil with Brain’s manipulative ways, and he froze Doug & Gwen using the Freezer 5000. After Nolan has decided to return to the KND, he and his friends set Gwen & Doug free, and they immediately wanted to arrest him. They took Nolan and Team Brotherhood to Moonbase, where Nolan explained his story. Everyone else agreed to give Nolan a second chance, and the two officers angrily set him free. When Nolan dropped by his old treehouse for a visit, Gwen met him there and apologized for before. They went for a walk on the beach so Gwen could try and make up with Nolan, but became quickly irritated by his need for helping metahumans and "freaks" and left him alone. Gwen & Doug later helped Nolan access the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. Top Secret Files, where they learned of Darth Genious's true past. When the Brotherhood villains invaded the Moonbase, Gwen & Doug immediately blamed Nolan again, and the villains made it seem true. After the operatives were all forced away from the Moonbase, the two watched Nolan leave back to the Brotherhood after his banishment. During "Calling All Heroes", Gwen & Doug were attacked by an Imperial Elite Guard, who was about to kill them had Nolan not arrived and saved them right away. Wesley Dodds later found the two operatives and brought them to the rest of the other-world heroes who have survived the invasion. As they were all sneaking into Final Brain from down below, Wesley Dodds convinced them that it was their fault that Nolan betrayed them for evil in the first place. During "Heroes Together", the two fought alongside Nolan as he tried to make his way over to Brain. After Nolan's showdown against Revan Bane Sidious, Gwen & Doug hurried up onto the base's roof to assist him. Revan Bane immediately unleashed a storm of Force Lightning upon the two, imagining them as Gwen & Doug's respective parents, who used to hate Revan long ago. Nolan was thankfully able to recover mobility in his legs and rescued the two by hurling Revan over the edge of the building. After Nolan was saved from falling shortly after by Danika and April, Doug & Gwen apologized for everything and admittedly took the blame for his path to the Dark Side. Nolan easily forgave the two, and they all became friends again as they stood with Nolan during his award ceremony up on Moonbase. In the end of Rachel's story arc, Katie and Eva found her making out with Doug in a Moonbase closet. Both of them gasped after being caught. During the epilogues of the story, Gwen and Doug paid a visit to Corey Sanderson's grave, dropping him a flower. Nextgen Series In the future, she is married to Doug Murphy, and has two kids, a daughter named Maddy, and a son named Zach, both of whom were borrowed from Numbuh 227, only with different surnames. However, Numbuh 227 is currently using these surnames for her series. KND Operative Numbuh 227's Universe In this universe, Numbuh 58's real name is also Gwen Tucker. When she was young, her father was killed and her mother married Collin Korman. She has a younger half-brother and likes cats. Her best friend and crush is her fellow Decommissioning Pilot, Numbuh 59. In "Numbuh 227's Romantic Oneshots", she is sad 'cause she never knew her real dad but is cheered up by Doug, who reminds her that even if bad things happen, good things happen to even it up. She's then embarrassed when Virginia Sims teases them about being a couple and they tease her about going on a date with Bartie Stork. Gwen and Virginia appear at the end of the 86/60 one-shot, spying on Patton when he asked Fanny to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with him. Gwen told Ginny that she knew that Fanny will accept and said that Virginia owed her sodas. Both girls later went to find their dates for the dance AKA Bartie and Doug. In From Ireland To America Gwen is one of the recruits that goes to the Artic Base to train to become an operative. On the target practice, at first she misses her target and covers Numbuh 600 with mustard instead but later her aim improves, though she is still a lousy shot. Appearance Numbuh 58 has very long, brown hair and wears the Decommissioning Squad uniform when she's on duty. She has emerald-green eyes and wears a yellow shirt, blue jeans and her Decommissioning Squad boots when she's not on duty. (KNDO#227) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Sandman Rogues Category:Global Command Category:Sector Q Members Category:Pilots Category:Murphy Family